The present invention relates to recreational vehicles and, in particular, relates to a movable bed inside the recreational vehicle.
Recreational vehicles (RVs) provide users with comforts and amenities of a home while travelling. While the sizes and levels of amenities vary, RVs have limitations on overall dimensions dictated by vehicle codes. As a result, living quarter space is at a premium and floor plans of RVs need to be carefully designed to optimize the use of the available space.
One popular method of increasing the living quarter space in the RV is to use one or more expandable rooms. Once the RV is stationary and secured, the expandable room expands out to increase the size of the volume of the living quarter space. The expandable room can be actuated in a variety of manners, and can substantially increase the usable space inside the RV.
The space the bed occupies has been another major target for saving space. When the users are sleeping, many other features are not in use and vice versa. Thus, to the extent feasible, the bed space can be convertible for one use during the day and for bed space at night. Beds have previously been hidden in couches to convert the sitting room space and they have been designed into dining booths to convert the eating area.
From the foregoing, there is a need for an improved convertible bed for one use during the day and for bed space at night. Further, there is an improved system that couples a convertible bed in an RV to an expandable room.